


Gratification

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heterosexual Sex, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione's plan is successfulWorth the Risk #08





	Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Takes place after [Seduction](http://inell.livejournal.com/637330.html) in the Worth the Risk series.  


* * *

“You’re trying to seduce me?”

“Obviously. Though the keyword is ‘trying’.”

“Not obviously since I had no bloody idea.”

“Now, really, Teddy. How could you not?”

“Ted. And because it wasn’t obvious, maybe? You were trying to seduce me?”

“Haven’t we already established that or must you continue to remind me how woefully pathetic my attempts at seduction were?”

“I just don’t understand, Hermione. You were try---”

“Yes, I was. Seduce. To persuade or induce to sexual activity. Though, really, I think entice sounds much better than induce, which makes it sound quite underhanded.”

He stares at her for a moment before his lips quirk slightly. “And here I was hoping you meant it in the corruption and leading astray sense.”

“It’s not funny,” she mutters, wiggling her foot as she tries to get it free from his hand.

“Now, really, Hermione. Even you have to admit that this is pretty funny.”

“I don’t see the humor in this situation at all, so I can‘t make any such admissions.”

When she frowns at him, he shakes his head and moves his fingers along the bottom of her foot, tickling her. She shifts in her chair but he doesn’t let go. “So, this seduction of yours, why do you seem so convinced it was a failure?”

“Because you didn’t even realize it was happening and I wasn’t able to be subtle and accomplish my goal?”

“Ah, but subtle means that I wasn’t _supposed_ to realize. As for the rest, well, that depends on your goal. You mentioned, uh, persuading for sexual activity.”

“Yes, I did mention that, didn’t I?”

“Is that what you want?” he asks quietly, the teasing fading from his voice as he stares at her intently. “On Wednesday, you didn’t even want me to touch your ti-breasts, but now you’re wanting more?”

“On Wednesday, it was never a question of what I wanted. It just wasn’t the right time, and I got scared,” she explains calmly, nearly smiling when he catches himself before he says something other than breasts. “Now, though, I’ve had a chance to make lists and analyze everything, so I’m prepared and reasonably confident.”

He frowns and tugs on her toes while his hair changes to a dark purple. “So, you’re not scared anymore because you made lists? Or you were able to analyze everything and decided there's no reason to worry now?”

“I’m still scared, in some ways, and there are many issues to worry about, but I realize that those things aren’t going to change whether we become intimate now or later. The most logical idea is to let things progress naturally and worry about problems as they come up.”

“Logic. Right.” He looks at her, and she wishes she knew what he was thinking about. It’s funny how he can be so open sometimes and so inscrutable at others. “You’ve given this a lot of thought, haven’t you? I mean, it’s not simply my charming personality and dashing good looks that have swept you off your feet?”

“Probably too much thought.” She lowers her voice and smiles slightly. “Lists with diagrams and charts, even.”

“Thank God,” he says. “If you’ve thought about it, there won’t be any regrets or claims about getting carried away, like the other night.” He runs his fingers through his hair and looks at her for a moment before he moves her foot slightly to the left. She gasps when he presses it down against the bulge in his trousers. “You were wrong, Hermione. Your seduction definitely _wasn’t_ a failure.”

“Oh.” She bites her lip and moves her foot slightly, watching his face as his eyes flutter half closed and he parts his lips. He’s not completely hard, not yet, but it’s obvious that he’s aroused just from talking about sex and her earlier attempts. It makes her feel rather powerful in a very feminine way. She glances down at her plate and then back up at him.

Now that they’ve reached this point, she’s not really sure what to do next. With Ron, all it took was saying she was in the mood, and he’d usually be naked before she could finish speaking. Teddy is looking at her with desire, but he’s not done anything yet except prove his arousal. His hair is dark green again, and she notices streaks of turquoise that he might not even realize are there.

“Do you, uh, want to go to the bedroom? Or the sofa? Or, well, there’s a wall right there that even looks good, though I‘m not sure I‘d be able to stand up the first time.” He smiles sheepishly. “My knees get weak around you. And if that doesn’t make me sound pathetic, I don’t know what will.”

“Not pathetic,” she protests, moving her foot just a little. “However, I think the wall might not be the best choice, all things considered. We can go to the bedroom, if you’d like.”

“Hermione, I’d like anywhere you’ll actually let me have you. The bedroom is great.” Neither of them make a move to leave yet. He keeps staring at her, and he looks almost nervous, which she finds rather sweet. He bites his lip before he admits, “I’m sort of wondering if I didn’t fall asleep after work, before I came over. I think I’ve had a dream like this once, you see. Only you were stripping and I was…well, my hands were occupied.”

“Teddy!” She gapes at him and laughs when he blushes. “You’re not dreaming. If you were, I daresay there’d be far less talking and no fears.” She leans back in her chair and looks at him for a moment before she hesitantly raises her hand and fingers the first button of her blouse that isn't already unfastened. “I was stripping?”

“Uh huh,” he murmurs, shifting in his chair as his gaze falls to her hand. She can practically feel him throbbing against his trousers as she carefully unfastens the button. “Oh, God.”

“Like this?” She isn’t quite sure where this burst of courage came from, but she so rarely does anything bold that she decides to enjoy it while it lasts. She unbuttons a second button and watches his face as she moves her fingers along the bared skin.

“Close enough.”

“That’s not a yes,” she murmurs. She moves her fingers over the third button, teasing it as she feels warmth spread over her body. “How is it different?”

“How can you expect me to think right now?” he asks in a definite whining tone. “You’re better than any stupid dream.”

“Good answer. “ She smiles and unfastens the third button, letting the sides of her shirt fall open at the top. She blushes when he groans at the sight of her bra covered breasts, and her nipples tighten when he stares and licks his lips. Her foot has slid lower on his erection, so she kneads it with her toes as she leans back a little more, wanting him to keep looking at her that way.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. When he says that while staring at her, she almost believes that she _is_ beautiful instead of just being pretty. He moves his fingers along her calf, rubbing the silk stockings against her skin as he stares. “I want to touch you. Please? Can I?”

The question startles her, but there‘s only one thing she can say. “Yes.”

Teddy moves suddenly, pushing his chair back and standing as soon as she finishes speaking. Her foot falls to the floor, and she watches him cross the short distance between his chair and hers. “You’re such a tease,” he accuses as he leans down to kiss her. He moves his fingers into her hair as he pulls her to her feet . “You drive me so crazy.“

When she’s standing, she moves against him and tilts her head back, parting her lips beneath his. “I’m not a tease,“ she murmurs, nipping at his lips lightly as he drags his hand down her back. She can feel his erection against her belly, and she reaches up to tug on his hair as she presses closer. She kisses him firmly, licking his tongue before the kiss deepens.

He tangles his fingers in her hair and urges her even closer, rocking against her as they kiss. She feels his hand on her side, sliding beneath her shirt hesitantly, as if he’s remembering the last time he tried to touch her. She pulls back and looks up at him as she reaches down to move his hand higher, whining softly when his fingers brush against the curve of her breast. “Fuck.” He looks down between them and watches as he moves his hand higher, no longer needing guided by her.

“Bedroom,” she says breathlessly. They’re standing in the dining room by the table, and she doesn’t want to risk urging him to just push her onto it and take her right there, no matter how tempting the idea.

“Right.” He pulls back and grins a rather goofy smile. “Want me to carry you? I could, you know. Give me a chance to show off my muscles and strength to possibly make up for my obliviousness earlier. Or is that one of those things that only works in books?”

“I don’t think you need to impress me at all, Teddy,” she tells him. “And I think there’s a time and a place for carrying, not just in books; however, this probably isn’t one of them.”

“I like impressing you, even if I don’t need to,” he admits. “So, uh, the bedroom now?”

“Yes, let's go upstairs.” She glances at the dinner plates and thinks about what a mess it’ll be to tidy up later.

“We’ll clean up first,” he suggests, shaking his head when she looks at him. “I don’t want anything on your mind except me, especially not dirty dinner dishes. Besides, it won’t take long at all.” He reaches for his wand and concentrates before he sends the dishes floating into the kitchen. Once the table is empty, he reaches for her again. “They can be cleaned in the morning, right?”

“I suppose so,” she decides, strangely touched that he knows her so well. She‘s also relieved that the table isn’t a mess, even if she rarely leaves dishes overnight. Tonight can be an exception. She takes his hand and leads him to the stairs, using her wand to extinguish the candles she uses instead of electric light. She leaves one lit and summons it towards them, letting it float up the stairs with them.

Halfway up the stairs, she nearly trips when she suddenly feels a hand caress her bum. She reaches for the rail and grips it tightly as she looks back at Teddy, who is smiling mischievously. “Sorry, it’s just, well, you’ve got a great arse, and it was tempting me to touch. If you’re going to glare, it should be at your bum.”

“Save the touching for when we’re not climbing stairs,” she says firmly. “And my bum doesn’t tempt, thank you very much.”

“Yes, it does. It’s all curvy and firm and enticing. So, it’s not my fault for being a man and giving in to my baser needs.”

“It might be your fault if you find yourself Flooing home before you step foot into my bedroom.”

“Point. Fine, I’ll resist in the future. But only on the stairs or when we’re in public. Anywhere else and it’s your fault for being so alluring.”

“Hmph,” she mutters as she continues up the stairs, smiling slightly when her head turns away from him. There’s something to be said for enthusiasm, because she feels more desirable than she has in years. Teddy’s blunt sincerity can be flustering at times, but it can also be quite flattering since he actually means what he says. Despite his many good qualities, Ron has never been one for casual compliments, nor has she really been someone who expects them.

“Still the same place?” Teddy’s voice is husky and low when he murmurs against her ear once they reach the top of the stairs. She shivers when she feels his hand on her lower back and nods. Before she can take a step, he’s pulling her into his arms and kissing her again. She feels a frame of one of the photographs in the hallway against the back of her head as he presses her against the wall. The kiss is fast, intense, and heated. When he pulls back, he stares down at her wide-eyed and pants softly. “Couldn’t wait for another kiss.”

“Impatient,” she accuses with a smile. She takes his hand and leads him down the hall to her bedroom. It’s the same room she shared with Ron for over a decade, so she’s grateful that she’s redecorated since Ron left. Otherwise, this would be awkward. The room is now a lovely pale blue, and the bed is new, since she let Ron have their old one. She almost didn’t get a large bed; it had seemed silly when she didn’t expect to be sharing it with anyone. However, she’d found one she really liked that happened to be bigger, so she doesn’t have to worry about them not having enough space.

“Nice room,” Teddy says before he smiles and pulls her to him. “Even nicer bed. And, for the record, I can be patient. This just isn't one of those times.”

“I suppose I should be glad that it’s not, since I really want to get those clothes off you,” she decides, reaching up to finger the top button of his shirt. “Would you like for me to take them off you or do you want to?”

He blinks down at her, and she notices that his cheeks are flushed. “Uh, well, you can, um, undress me,” he stammers, losing some of his confidence between the wall outside and the foot of the bed. She’s surprised, honestly, because she actually feels more confident now that they’re here and really about to do this. There are worries, of course, but she’s aroused and wants him. He leans down and kisses her, slow and teasing until he pulls back. “I want you to undress me. That’s just really fucking hot.”

“Language,” she murmurs, looking at him more closely. “Has no one else ever undressed you before?” She cringes when she realizes she actually asked that question out loud. “Sorry. We don’t need to discuss past experience because, somehow, I think that isn’t a mood enhancer.”

“No, they haven’t,” he says honestly. He looks like he wants to say something else, but he shakes his head slightly and smiles. “Do I just stand here and try not to touch so you can get me naked faster?”

“If I wanted to get you naked that fast, I’d just use a charm,” she muses. She smiles in what she hopes is a sensual manner as she unfastens the first button. She moves her fingers over his face, tracing his cheeks, jaw, and lips before she slides them down his throat and to the next button. “There are some times when slow is better.”

“Can we make a deal to leave the scolding for language for times when we’re not doing this because I have a feeling that I’m going to be saying fuck and other completely wicked and inappropriate words as this progresses.”

“I think there’s a time and place for such language,” she says primly even as she unfastens another button and moves her knuckles over the bare skin revealed to her. “Perhaps the bedroom can be one of those places.”

“Thank God.” He sighs and looks down to watch her hands as she unbuttons his shirt.

When she finishes, she spreads it open and pushes it from his shoulders. He’s more muscular than she expects, and there’s not a lot of hair covering his torso. It’s scattered along his chest, though most seems to be concentrated on his lower abdomen, where there’s a narrow trail that leads past his trousers. Instead of moving her hands to his trousers, she touches his chest, rubbing his nipples with her thumbs and watching his face as she touches him. He moans, low and deep, and his hips jerk forward towards her.

“Take off your shoes, Teddy,” she says, stepping back as she watches him shrug the shirt off his arms. It falls to the floor, and he shifts and tries to balance himself as he removes his shoes. His erection is pressed against the front of his trousers, and she can’t help wondering about his size. She’s only ever had Ron, so she has nothing for comparison. She does have a toy that she uses when she gets really sexually frustrated, but it’s not much bigger in width than a few of her fingers. Once his shoes are off, she reaches for his trousers, but he grips her wrists.

“Since you did such an amazing job of removing my shirt, I should return the favor, right?” he asks, smiling even as he hesitates.

“It would be considerate and fair.”

“I’m a very considerate bloke. Unfortunately, you’ve already started doing all the work,” he scolds as he moves his hands along the sides of her half-open blouse. His hands are so big and warm that she strains forward for more touching. “I love your tits. Have since I was younger when I first discovered wanking and how bloody amazing tits could be.”

“Teddy,” she whines softly, wondering if he has any idea what affect his words are having on her. She’s not particularly fond of what people call ‘dirty talk’, but she loves words and hearing what her partner likes and wants, which can occasionally be vulgar. He sounds so amazed that he’s actually getting to touch her that it’s even more arousing.

“Ted,” he murmurs, smirking slightly as some of his earlier confidence returns. He moves his hand up to fully cup her breast, squeezing lightly as stares down at her chest. “Fit perfect. Always thought they would.”

He lets go of her breast and focuses on unbuttoning her blouse. After a little fumbling and a moment when she thinks he’s going to get so frustrated that he’ll just rip it open the rest of the way, he finally finishes with the last button. He eases her blouse off her shoulders and just stares at her. She’s a little self-conscious as he looks, hoping he ignores the swell of her tummy and the faint scar beneath her breast from a long ago fight at the Ministry of Magic. She has a couple of other scars from the war, from the night Bellatrix Lestrange interrogated her, but the one from Dolohov is the worst.

Annoyed with herself for being concerned about her appearance, she pulls the shirt further down her arms until it’s off. Instead of letting it fall to the floor, she folds it and tosses it on a chair nearby. Now she’s standing there in her bra and skirt, and the slowness is starting to frustrate her despite it being her idea. She has little doubt that Teddy wouldn’t have just pushed her onto the bed and gone to it if she hadn’t started with the teasing. He manages to surprise her again when he lowers his head and kisses the scar from Dolohov. His tongue is wet and feels good as he licks up to where the scar disappears beneath her bra.

“From the war?” he asks softly, raising his head and staring at her. She nods, and he cups her breast again, slowly moving his thumb over her cotton-covered nipple. “Can I take this off now or should I wait? I’m not sure how much longer I _can_ wait, if we’re being completely honest, but I’m trying for patience because you like going slow.”

“You can take it off,” she murmurs. He smiles and reaches behind her, fumbling with the clasp far longer than she expects. It’s nearly as bad as Ron the first few times they--- _Stop it, Hermione. No comparisons._ “Teddy, you’re not trying to fight it. Just move your fingers over the material until you feel the junction. Then determine which direction it’s clasped and ease the part that’s fit into the clasp in the opposite direction until its open.”

“Sorry,” he mutters, leaning his head down against her shoulder as he goes slower and obeys her directions. Finally, her bra is unclasped, and she feels the cups give as they fall away from her breasts. He kisses her shoulder and pulls back, his hair a bright red she remembers from the other day when he was embarrassed. “It was tricky, and I haven’t had to---”

His voice trails off as he stares down between them. Her bra is hanging off, the straps midway down her arms, and her breasts sway as she shifts to remove it, tossing it on the chair with her shirt. Instead of reaching out to grope her, as she expects, he’s almost shy as he moves his hand along her collarbone and down her breastbone. He looks up at her, hair falling across his eyes as he licks his lips.

“You can touch,” she murmurs, not entirely certain that’s the silent question he seems to be asking. She seems to have guessed right because he groans and moves both his hands over her breasts. His age is more apparent in these moments than it’s ever been before. He’s squeezing her breasts and weighing them in his large hands, and he’s pulling on her nipples in a way that makes heat build in her belly even as she frowns slightly at his roughness.

“What am I doing wrong?” he asks quietly. He releases her breasts and steps back. “You’re frowning, and I really don’t think that should be your reaction.”

“You’re not doing anything wrong, Teddy. It’s just that, personally, I’m not very fond of being roughly groped,” she tells him honestly. “I mean, a little rough can be quite enjoyable, but my breasts are sensitive, so too much can be more painful than pleasurable. Other women prefer it differently, of course, as everyone is individual with their likes and dislikes, even if a lot of us share some common enjoyments.”

“I hurt you?”

“No! It feels quite nice, actually, but you were getting rougher than I prefer, is all.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Hermione. Ever.”

“That’s sweet, but it’s not something that you can actually guarantee. People get hurt all the time, and some aspects of sex _are_ painful, at first. Deliberately hurting is much different, but I know you’d not do that.” She reaches up to brush his hair back from his forehead. “I think we can go a little faster, if you’d like. I’m becoming rather impatient.”

“I want to do this right,” he says earnestly. He steps closer and touches her breast, being far too hesitant and careful. It’s probably a sign of her perversity that she finds it arousing to teach him, and to show him how to please her.

She moves her hand over his and smiles at him as she urges his hand to close more firmly around her breast. Guiding his hand, she moves it over her breast and her nipples, silently instructing on what she enjoys the most until she moans softly. He licks her neck and nibbles on her skin as he brings his free hand up to caress her other breast. Bloody hell, he’s a fast learner.

“Now that’s a more appropriate reaction,” he murmurs before he kisses her hard and fast. He grips her bum as her breasts are mashed against his chest, and then they’re falling onto the bed and rolling until he’s above her. She hopes this means the talking is over for awhile. As much as she loves conversation, even during sex sometimes, there’s a time when she wants to just stop talking and thinking and just feel. He presses his erection against her leg, rocking his hips forward as he kisses her lips and neck.

“Trousers off,” she murmurs, reaching down to unfasten them. The button is impossible, but she finally manages to get it through the hole, then she unzips his trousers, rubbing her palm against his bulge. She raises up at his hoarse growl so he can unzip her skirt, letting him push it down until she can kick it off. She’s still wearing her knickers and stockings, and his trousers are now around his thighs as she moves her hand down his back and grips his bum firmly.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasps when he raises up to push his trousers off and sees her stockings and knickers. “You---those---work---oh, fuck.”

“Stop talking,” she mutters, looking him over as he shoves his trousers off and lets them fall on the floor. God, he’s better looking than she expects. Slender and firm with muscles and skin that is far too golden for spring when she looks like a pale pasty thing. His hipbones are tempting her to nibble, but that can wait for another time. His boxer shorts are tented, his erection straining against the fabric, and she sees him shudder when she reaches down to caress the bulge.

He moves back over her and kisses her again, groaning when she eases the boxers down past his bum so she can reach his erection. He’s hot and throbbing in her hand, a little wider than she’s used to, though she doesn’t know about length. Her belly tightens at the thought of him pushing inside her, of stretching around his width, and she whines softly as he bucks forward into her hand. She feels his hand on her breast, squeezing the way she showed him, and she strokes his length, unable to believe that she’s actually lying in her bed with Teddy’s cock in her hand.

“Hermione,” he moans suddenly as he tenses above her. She watches him arch his back, and sees his face twisted in pleasure as he grunts. He trembles for a moment before she feels wetness splash onto her hand and thigh. His hips jerk, and he twitches in her hand as he comes. Soon, her fingers are covered in hot, sticky wet, and he’s gasping against her neck as he rides out his orgasm.

Well, it’s certainly been a very long time since _that’s_ happened to her. She shifts beneath him and releases his softening cock, feeling an ache between her legs that doesn’t care that he found pleasure because she’s still partially dressed. She hears him groan against the pillow before he raises his head and looks at her. His hair’s bright red again, as are his cheeks, and his wet lips are twisted into a sheepish smile.

“I, uh, didn’t mean to, um, it was just, you and hands and tits and, fuck. I don’t usually, I don’t think. When I, uh, when it’s just me, it can go much longer. Oh, fuck.”

“Teddy, stop,” she murmurs. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. In a way, it’s flattering, even if it does leave me hanging, so to speak.“ She wants to sulk and rant because this certainly isn’t how her fantasies went over the last few months. She doesn’t even have her knickers off! But he looks so mortified that she can’t bring herself to mutter at him.

“Tell me what to do?” he asks solemnly. “That was bloody brilliant, and I want you to feel that way. While I am only twenty, which means I’ll be aroused again pretty easily, I want to please you. I just don’t know what to do.”

“I’m the same as other women, Teddy,” she reminds him. “Just do whatever you normally do.”

“Fuck,” he mutters. “That’s the thing. I don’t normally do anything.”

“You don’t please your partner?” she asks, more than a little surprise since he’s so attentive and sensual. Her eyes widen suddenly. “You’re not a virg-”

“No! I didn’t mean _that_ ,” he squeaks. “I‘ve done it a couple of times.”

“A couple of times?” she repeats slowly. “As in, with a couple of girls?”

“Well, that, too. But, um, I mean twice. The first time was utterly dreadful, and I didn’t even last as long as I did tonight, and the other was a few months after that and somewhat better, but it was over pretty fast, too. Not my fault then, since I made sure she went before me after that first time.”

“Twice? You’ve only had sex two times?” She gapes at him and looks him over before wondering what on Earth was wrong with women his age. By the time she was twenty, she and Ron had been together several years. “But, you’re twenty and very appealing.”

“I was also dating someone for more than two years that I respected and happened to be younger than I am,” he reminds quietly. “I love Victoire, even if I wasn’t in love with her, and I didn’t want to pressure or rush anything. The fact that neither of us minded just kissing and doing nothing else should probably have been a clue that we weren’t going to work out, but, still, I started dating her when I was seventeen and we just broke up several weeks ago, which means I was only with a couple of girls before I became involved with her."

“That’s---actually, it’s very sweet and shows how much you care about her,” she murmurs. “I had no idea.”

“It’s not something I go around bragging about.”

“It’s not bad, Teddy. If anything, it says a lot of lovely things about you. I just---you seem so confident a lot of the time, and you approached me, with the neck kissing in my office, and I assumed that you were knowledgeable.”

“I do read romance novels,” he points out with a slight smile. “And I am confident, usually. I just feel a bit lost right now because I want you to come, but I’m not sure what I should do. Will you tell me?”

“It’s nice to know that those romance novels are good for something,” she murmurs, still trying to wrap her mind around this startling information. He shifts above her and kisses her neck, distracting her from her thoughts as she tilts her head to give him better access. “My breasts. Kiss them.”

“Gladly.” He moves his head lower, kissing his way down to her breasts. She moans when he flicks his tongue against her nipple, reaching out to move her fingers into his hair as he begins to suck gently. Her knickers are soaked with arousal, and she wiggles beneath him, spreading her legs slightly so he’ll get the idea. When she’s about to reach for his hand and shove it between her legs, he moves his fingers along her thigh before he presses his palm against her cunt.

“More,” she urges, rolling her hips up towards him. He releases one nipple and moves his mouth to the other as he keeps moving his fingers along the damp crotch of her knickers.

“You’re so wet,” he mutters, breath warm against her wet skin. “These stockings are so fucking hot. Feel so good.” He’s rocking against her thigh as he teases her with his fingers. When he moves his hand to rest on her belly, wet fingers testament to her arousal, she starts to breathe harder, biting her lip as he slowly slides his hand lower. He pushes her knickers down, and she raises her hips so they can get shoved down around her thighs.

“Touch me, Teddy,” she demands, more breathless than firm, but he obeys. She whimpers when his long fingers move between her legs, stroking her wetness almost shyly before he becomes more confident. He rubs her clit with his knuckle and eases a finger inside her, groaning against her breast when she instinctively tightens around the intrusion. He adds a second finger at her whine, and she closes her eyes as she focuses on the sensations he’s causing.

His tongue is wet, his lips are full, and he sucks gently on her breast as he moves two fingers in and out of her. The feel of his hardening cock rubbing against her stockings is hotter than she’d expect, as is the fact that she’s actually still wearing them and her knickers are around her thighs. It’s depraved, in a way, but it still arouses her, so she’ll not pass judgment on herself right now. Instead, she rocks up against his hand and scratches his back while tugging on his hair.

“So fucking beautiful,” he whispers. She opens her eyes to find him staring at her as he moves his fingers faster and deeper, twisting them inside her as she starts to make noises that aren’t familiar anymore. He watches her face as he eases a third finger inside her, which is too much. She arches her back and gasps as her body adjusts to the width of his three long fingers. Distantly, she realizes that his cock is wider than that and shudders at the thought of him thrusting into her hard and fast.

He licks her nipple but keeps his gaze on her face, repeating movements that make her moan, and driving her to the brink with his fingers. She comes with a whimper, the tension and heat in her body becoming too much until she finally snaps and falls over the edge. When she can finally breathe again, she feels his fingers inside her and sees him looking at her in awe. She smiles lazily and stretches, feeling sated for the time being after such an intense orgasm.

“You can remove your fingers now,” she murmurs before she leans up and kisses him. He withdraws his hand from between her legs and then grips her bum with wet fingers as he pulls her closer. The kiss deepens as he lies beside her, and she rolls onto her side facing him. When the kiss breaks, she brushes her fingers through his turquoise hair.

“Thank you,” he says simply. “Not for the sex, though it’s smashing, but for giving me a chance, for taking the risk, for letting me into your bed. I don’t know. For a lot of things.”

“You’re welcome. And thank you, for a lot of things, too.” She reaches down and pushes her knickers down until she can kick them off. The stockings are wet from sweat and there’s going to be a stain where Teddy came on them, so she doesn’t bother to take them off yet. The garter belt, however, isn’t the most comfortable thing, so she unfastens it and throws it beside the bed, rather pleased that she resists the urge to fold it neatly.

“Welcome, of course,” he says. “Do you want to clean up? I could use a charm or do you prefer the Muggle way?”

She’s relieved more than she can say that he understands the desire to wash up after sex and not just lie in release after. “I don’t have a preference, necessarily. Right now, I think I’ll run to the loo, though, and charm the blanket after.”

“Those books never tell about the messy part of sex and the what to do after,” he muses. “Also, a lot of studies claim that men are so exhausted after good sex that they just fall asleep, but I’m not that tired at all. Of course, I, uh, didn’t last long enough for it to be complete sex.”

“I think people have different reactions to good sex, and it’s not necessarily something that can be studied and decided. Sometimes I’m sleepy or feel like snuggling, and sometimes I’m energetic and feel like doing it again. Right now, I’m sort of in-between.”

“I like snuggling,” he admits. “I know it’s probably not manly to confess such a thing, but it’s not like I can be that more embarrassed after earlier. Go to the loo, and I’ll take care of the mess out here.”

She leans over to kiss him and smiles. “I like that you’re just Teddy and not easily fitted into generic studies about typical male behavior,” she tells him before she rolls out of bed and heads to the loo. While there, she removes her stockings and runs water on them, letting them hang to dry. After she uses the toilet and cleans up, she goes back into the bedroom to find the blanket clean and her clothes neatly arranged on her chair. Teddy’s sitting on the bed with the sheet around his waist and looks very comfortable in her bed.

“If you need to use the loo---”

“I went to the guest toilet,” he says. “So.”

“Ah, okay. So?”

“I think I realize why most men apparently just fall asleep after. It means they don’t have to deal with this awkwardness of not really knowing if they’re allowed to stay or if they should get dressed and leave or if they might get lucky for a second time soon.”

She laughs softly as she crawls back into bed, lying beside him as she moves her fingers through his hair. “You’re allowed to stay, which nulls the second question,” she tells him before she kisses him. After she pulls back, she lies her head on his chest and smiles mischievously. “As for the last question? Well, we’ll see.”


End file.
